Elemental Shifters
by Mia Nymph
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an idea shared and written between myself and Zopey J. We will update as much as we can. Also, since we are kind of new at this, we will be recieving help from In Love With Paul-Seth-Jasper. She gave input and helped write parts of this chapter.**

* * *

Three strange women walked into Forks, Washington on a cold November night. All were huddled together to stay warm in their light clothing. "I told you it was winter time in the North!" one of them exclaimed. "Oh, shut u-" the tallest of the group began, "Karee," said the palest of the three," Do you smell that?" The light haired girl lifted her head and sniffed the air.

**Edge of Washington **

**Karee POV**

I sniffed the air, smelling a musky, grizzled forest and way to much testosterone. I looked back at the girls," Anna. Kuwaiti. There's a wolf male up ahead. The scent seems to be traveling in the opposite direction, but I don't want to risk it." I said, looking around for any sign of a threat. In about three hours we'd found a motel room, and settled there. " Karee. What are we gonna do?" Anna asked, a little pessimistic. "We will settle in that area on the outskirts of the native wolf tribe's reservation, and study their habits." Kuwaiti responded, unnaturally calm. " Hold up Kuwaiti, Anna, we should go up North…to Forks?" I said a little unsure.

"You think that too?" Anna screamed, putting her hand to her temple.

"I don't fucking know, but that's what my instincts are telling me. They're being persistent, too." Kuwaiti said slightly caressing the skin over my heart.

**Quileute Tribe**

**Paul's POV**

I sat in this long ass meeting about nothing. I tuned out Sam and the rest of the pack as I thought about anything but being here. Suddenly, I felt a strong urge to just get up and run south. I looked around and saw that Jared and Seth had the same expression of yearning that I knew I was sporting. Sam looked at us alarmed. He stopped speaking and came over to us. "Guys," He said sternly with a hint of concern," Stop messing around. Get Serious and listen". _Oh yes, Almighty Alpha. "_Ok Sam…." I said hesitantly, sharing a look with Jared and Seth. **What's wrong guys** Jared mouthed. Seth and I just shook our heads. I really don't want to get into this while we're still in this meeting. And as if he was reading my mind, Sam suddenly said," Okay then guys, you can go!"Seth, Jared, and I shot up like rockets and ran out of the Council Room. As soon as the meeting was over, I caught up with Jared and Seth to speak to them about what was going on. "Hey Jared, Seth, I know you guys feel this damn pull in your chest; do either of you know what it is? I can't stand it and my fucking wolf is going insane with the need to run south." I said in a pissed and annoyed voice. Jared looked at me and said, "Yea my wolf is going insane too, but I don't know what this pull is. My need to run South isn't that strong anymore ,though. Its like whatever's causing this is coming up. It's moving from south to north, like towards Forks. All I can say is it's moving and not staying in one place for long, I don't know how that is, unless..." He trailed off deep in thought while me and Seth just kept looking at him. Seth just nodded his head, agreeing with what me and Jared were saying. All of a sudden, he let out a low growl right before he phased and took off running into the woods. Seconds after, Jared phased and I did the same.

**Kuwaiti's POV **

"Kuwaiti, get your ass up we need to go, now!" I heard Karee and Anna yell at me. I didn't want to get out of bed with the wonderful dream I was having. It was starring this sexy ass man. I had no idea who he was, but he was fine as hell. I groaned, getting out of bed, and dressed for the day. We were getting the hell out of here and moving on to Fork's before the male wolf caught up to us. Add this to the fact that our instincts are screaming at us to get there and you've got some fast acting she-wolves. It's still a fact that none of us knew what was causing it to happen. I walked out of the bedroom, and saw Karee and Anna were ready to go. We all walked out the door and into the woods.

**... Later on in the day still Kuwaiti's POV ... **

"Kuwaiti, what are we going to do? We don't know anyone here! Hell, we don't even know why our instincts are telling us to be here! We're like sitting ducks out in the open on hunting day; we have to keep moving forward." Karee said in a serious voice. I looked over at Anna and said, "Well what do you think? Do you think we should stop and stay low for a few day's or keep moving? I'm tired and my instincts are NOT leaving me alone; it's like they're telling me this place is home or close to it." I said in a soft but ferm tone of voice. "I think we should stay as well. We've been on the go for a while now, and all three of our instincts pulled us here for a reason. Come on Karee, we can finally relax a little bit without worrying about the male wolf and other things. Please lets just stay here for a while." Anna said in a soft pleading voice. "Yea Karee, besides you know that few people ever have a bond as strong as ours. We stick together because we share one goal. So, what do you say?" I said using my best persuading voice.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note**

**Hi Readers,**

**I am really sorry for those of you who have started to follow this book. I am starting school soon, and I really want to focus on my new stories Taken and Savior. Those two Fanfictions are ones that I can just write off the bat. A Different Kind Of Supernatural and Elemental Shifters on the other hand takes time to plan out, so I will start those when I feel I'm not being rushed. Also, m****y story We Made You, So You Better Show Some Respect To Your Freaking Elders will be continued once I find out what I want to do with it.** (I will take any suggestions on that story!)Thanks for your support, and I'm sorry for any inconvenience. 

** Mia Nymph**


End file.
